


A Mad Idea

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Core Four, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, a lot of dancing and music references, idk what this is, tap shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Interesting,” They said as they quirked a brow. The girl in blue— the Evil Queen’s daughter— somehow found them hiding behind the pillar and locked eyes with them. As Tips offered a small wave with their free hand and a friendly smile, the girl averted her eyes. Tips slowly lowered their hand but kept the smile. “This will be an interesting year indeed.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, i'm just being extremely late to the descendants fandom hahahahha
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> \- Zen

“Did you hear?” Alexania “Lexi” Kingsleigh asked as she slid into the seat next to her best friend, Tipsy Lemon. Tipsy Lemon— or Tips as they were better known— barely looked up from where they were writing down songs to choreograph.

“Hear what?” They asked, “About the new students?” Lexi huffed and perched her chin on Tips’ arm.

“Not just any new students! The Villain Kids! The ‘VK’s’ as people are calling them,” Lexi said as she took Tips’ pen and added _The Middle_ to the list of songs. Tips sighed and took their pen back.

“They’re still new students and I, for one, refuse to judge them solely based on their parentage,” Tips responded as they twirled their pen around in their fingers. Lexi hummed in agreement and switched to sprawling her upper body out along the desk. 

“I wasn’t judging them, I was merely stating facts,” Lexi responded in mock hurt and Tips flashed her an apologetic smile.

“Why did you write down _The Middle?_ We already choreographed this, Lex,” Tips asked before penning down _“maybe”_ beside the song title.

“Did we now?” Lexi asked as she lazily pulled out her notebook. “If we did, then we forgot to record it.” 

“I think we actually did forget to record it,” Tips replied as the bell rang. People started filing into the room and a single paper ball hit Tips’ head. 

“Sod off, royals,” Tips grunted, knowing that it wouldn’t change a thing and Lexi sighed.

“Don’t you hate it?” She grumbled as their Professor rapped on the board to gain the class’ attention. 

“There are a lot of things I hate, you’ll need to be more specific, dear,” Tips responded as they ran a hand through their bright, red hair.

“The fact that just because their parents are important, they act like they have the right to look down on everyone.”

“Not all of them, just the ones with the attitude problem,” Tips responded.

“Ok, everyone! I trust you all had a _wonderful_ summer! Audrey, can you pass out the syllabus please?” Professor Aliker said as he flipped to a page in his book. Tips sighed and went back to writing down songs. Two packets of papers were slammed down onto their desk, and they nodded in thanks as pastel pink heels stalked away. Tips wordlessly passed one packet to Lexi and immediately started to flip through the pages. _Signatures, signatures, oh look at that, more signatures._ They thought with a frown. If their dad could stay sober for more than a minute, they might actually have a chance of having a proper conversation more than once a year and not have to forge his signature. 

“I trust everyone has read through the syllabus and doesn’t need me to go over it.” Professor Aliker stated. Tips tapped their pen against the desk in a soft, impatient beat. As the clock continued to tick on, their feet started tapping softly in an impromptu choreography.

“Is that _The Cell Block Tango_ I hear?” Lexi asked with a sly grin. Tips just grinned and tapped the beat a tad louder until their professor cleared his throat.

“Miss Tipsy Lemon,” He started and Tips winced as all eyes swiveled to them.

“Miir, if you please, Professor…“ They quietly suggested, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Excuse me?” He asked, flabbergasted. Tips cleared their throat and glanced at all the hostile stares around the classroom.

“…Nothing, it’s nothing,” They muttered, sinking down in their seat, “Sorry sir.” Professor Alkier harrumphed and continued on with his lecture. Lexi placed a comforting hand on their thigh before going back to doodling in her notebook.

Tips spent the rest of the time fighting back tears and glaring at one spot on their desk. When the bell finally rang, they were out of their seat in a flash, pushing past everyone and ignoring the startled shouts of their classmates.

Tips sprinted past the entrance, noticing the black limo that had pulled into the long drive. Their curiosity peaked and slowly started to push back the negative emotions they felt as they quickly ducked behind a pillar to watch.

“Tips!” Lexi exclaimed, running up behind them. Tips turned around and made a shushing motion as they tugged on Lexi’s arm and yanked her behind the pillar. Tips noticed a crowd forming as four brightly colored figures stumbled out of the vehicle, tense and ready to fight at any moment. The wariness rolled off of their shoulders in waves and Tips could tell by their body language that they were _beyond_ uncomfortable at the sight of the crowd. Prince Ben stepped forward, shaking Aubrey’s arm off him and extended a hand in greeting, causing the four to step back slightly. Tips snorted and Lexi scoffed.

“That’s one hell of a welcoming committee,” She quipped, wrapping her arms around them in a back hug and causing Tips to fight back a smile.

“Those are the villain kids, _non?”_ Tips murmured, absentmindedly tangling their fingers with Lexi’s and felt Lexi nod against their head.

“Yes… if I were to wager any guesses, the one with the white hair is the son of Cruella, the one with the black hair is the son of Jafar, the one with the blue hair is the daughter of the… Evil Queen,” Lexi said, taking a break to inhale.

“As long as none of them is the child of the Red Queen. Wouldn’t _that_ be a story to tell your mom,” Tips muttered and Lexi gently whacked their stomach, “The one with the purple hair, who is she?”

“The Daughter of Maleficent,” Lexi responded and Tips let out a silent breath and hummed.

“Interesting,” They said as they quirked a brow. The girl in blue— the Evil Queen’s daughter— somehow found them hiding behind the pillar and locked eyes with them. As Tips offered a small wave with their free hand and a friendly smile, the girl averted her eyes. Tips slowly lowered their hand but kept the smile. “This will be an interesting year indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

News of the new students traveled quickly through Auradon Prep, even reaching as far as Tips and Lexi’s corner table. Whispers about magic and the way they seemed to move in the shadows, there one second and gone the next.

“Can you believe these people?” Tips scoffed before they took a bite of their fried chicken drumstick.

“Which people?” Lexi distractedly asked, as she frantically flipped through her notebook.

“Gossipers.”

“Oh, so everyone?” Lexi said looking up when Tips’ chicken bone clattered back onto their plate as they choked on a laugh.

“You got me there, _mademoiselle,”_ They said once they’d managed to swallow.

The clutter in the cafeteria got louder as everyone started packing for their next class.

“Well, I’m off to the dance room,” Tips said once they’d snagged another chicken drumstick from the tray of food.

“How you manage to continue to go here astounds me with the amount of classes you skip,” Lexi said, shoving her way through the crowd.

“What can I say, I have talent,” Tips replied once they caught up to their friend. The two made their way down a secluded hall and, with a quick look around, darted into the empty mirrored room.

“How’re you feeling, bug?” Lexi asked once the door was shut and locked. Tips shrugged and plopped their bag against the wall before sprawling out across the smooth wooden floor.

“Just peachy, dear, thank you for asking,” Their response was accompanied by a loud exhale, “Just the normal people being pricks and whatnot. I do hope the new students don’t get the same amount of treatment we do.”

“Tips…"

“Huh? Oh, who am I kidding! _Of course,_ they’re going to have worse treatment than us. They’re even lower on the social ladder than we are and they just got here!” Tips exclaimed.

“Well, I doubt they’ll want anything to do with us but… you’re going to try to befriend them, huh?” Lexi said and Tips laughed.

“All fax and no printer,” Tips replied as Lexi tugged on their arm, “Do we have to practice?” They whined as Lexi succeeded in pulling them to their feet.

“Yes, we do since you _insist_ on missing every other History and Chemistry class, we are getting extra practice in,” Lexi said and plugged her phone into the speakers.

“Ok, ok, fair enough. What song are we starting with?”

“How about… _Baepsae?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another updateeee
> 
> we finally have some interaction btwn the core four and my dynamic duo(?) (idk what to call them rippp)
> 
> I forgot to mention that Tips and Lexi have english accents, so yeah! XD
> 
> e n j o y
> 
> (or not)
> 
> ((but Kudos and comments are much appreciated and help fuel my self-esteem so pls feel free to leave some))

_“Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação. Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão. Te, te, te, te, te.”_ Lexi quietly sang as she made her way down the pristine halls of Auradon. Up ahead of her, she spotted a group of kids with colorful hair, taking up almost the entirety of the hall and she stopped short. Quickly, she debated her options, she could take the long way to the dance room and be late in meeting Tips and _therefore_ make them worry that the royals had gotten to her on her way here _or_ she could attempt to pass by them and be on time. _Two seems like a viable option,_ She (stupidly) thought as she adjusted her bag and continued down the hall.

“Excuse me.” She politely requested, steeling her nerves and attempting to squeeze between the boy with white hair and the lockers. She accidentally brushed against his back and he flinched away from her, seemingly out of habit, and Lexi found herself shoved up against the locker with the purple-haired girl- _The daughter of Maleficent,_ her brain unhelpfully provided- snarling in her face. 

“Just _what_ do you think you were doing?” She growled, emerald eyes flashing a vivid hue. Behind her, Lexi could see the blue-haired girl- _how is her hair so blue? Not the time, Lex!-_ gently talking to the white-haired boy before the taller, more intimidating brunette stalked in front of them and blocked her line of sight. A purple, leather-clad forearm steadily pushing against her throat and restricting her airway brought her back to her current situation. _I should've gone with the first idea,_ She belatedly thought.

“I- I was just passing by and I said ‘excuse me!’” Lexi exclaimed, her voice rising higher with every word. Her heartbeat accelerated as the hulking boy moved closer. A defensive scowl was painted on his face and she struggled fruitlessly against the VK’s strong arm.

“Why didn’t you just go around? There are plenty of other hallways available. Did you seek us out? Did one of those _royals_ send you?”

Lexi choked out a loud _ha!_ at the absurdity of the last statement, effectively cutting the girl off and causing green eyes to narrow.

“What’s so funny?” The boy- _son of Jafar. Would you shut up, brain?-_ asked, crossing his intimidating arms. Lexi attempted to take a breath and fought back the dizziness swirling around in her head.

“Believe me when I say you guys aren’t their first victims. The royals have been at the bullying game long before you ever stepped foot on this campus.” Lexi choked out in a rush as she clasped her assailant’s wrist and tugged. Her vision was starting to go black around the edges and her back was pressing against her bag and making her arch uncomfortably. The daughter of Maleficent yanked her arm back and Lexi slumped forward, rubbing her neck and gasping for breath. She took note of the scuffed shoes and worn socks on the VK’s feet before unshed tears blurred her vision.

“Lexi!” She heard the frantic voice of her friend call, accompanied by the sound of tap shoes scuttling across the floor. Lexi rubbed her eyes and waved her hand to show that she was ok, briefly taking her eyes off of the VK’s, giving them enough time to slip away unnoticed.

“I’m fine, Tips!” She called as they finally reached her. Tips shook their head and glanced around the hallway, which was devoid of any leather-clad students.

“What happened? Did you confront them? Did they confront you?”

“Tips, no, it was just a misunderstanding. They’re still adjusting to living here, it’s understandable that they’re flighty and paranoid,” She explained as Tips tugged the collar of her shirt away from her neck.

“No, no, no, your mom is gonna kill me!” They moaned as they examined the steadily darkening bruise on her neck. 

“Tips, Tips I’m _fine!”_ Lexi said grabbing their hands and moving them away from her neck. Tips tangled their fingers together, their jagged nails and freckled skin contrasting nicely against Lexi’s manicured and slightly tanned skin. It was a habit they had picked up when they were younger, as a way to feel reassurance. Tips pursed their lips and their eyes scanned the hallway again, prompting Lexi to sigh and roll her eyes. She squeezed their hand and tugged them down the hallway, towards the dance room.

“Alright…” They said, casting a slightly worried glance around. Their tap shoes created an inconsistent, erratic beat that was so very _Tips-like,_ that Lexi had to force back a laugh. “We- we just don't need any more trouble, is all.”

“You’re not reconsidering befriending them, are you?” Lexi asked as she shut the door behind them. The mirrored walls enhanced the bruise around her neck and Tips’ paler-than-usual complexion.

“Bloody hell, _no!_ They’d make better allies than enemies, that’s for damn sure.” They responded, their voice steadily growing quieter. They sighed and kicked their right foot out, doing a shuffle and extending their left hand out towards her.

“Are we actually here to practice now? What happened to all the stalling techniques you utilize every practice?” Lexi asked with a teasing smile as she graciously accepted the hand. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing when you put it that way,” Tips responded, slowly brightening up as they pulled the blond into a loose ballroom hold. Lexi let herself be guided into something that resembled a bumbling foxtrot, simply content to listen to the soft _taps_ of Tips' shoes on the hardwood. Lexi giggled as Tips spun her out and pulled them towards herself once she had stopped. Tips shrieked and caught themselves at the last moment, barely avoiding crashing into Lexi.

“You’re stalling right now, aren’t you,” Lexi stated and Tips groaned, dropping their head into the crook of her shoulder.

“Why do I even try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned so farrr
> 
> The Middle- Zedd (ft. Megan Morris)
> 
> Cell Block Tango- Chicago 
> 
> Baepsae- BTS
> 
> Magalenha- Sergio Mendes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly dialouge, semi-filler
> 
> i swear they'll become friends soon i just need to get there lmaoo
> 
> yall better be staying safe askjfna;dkjfajf
> 
> anyway, pls consider leaveing comments and kudos bc it makes my day!!
> 
> \- Zen

The intercom crackled to life, startling Tips out of their daze as they tuned into the announcement.

**_“Professor Aliker, could you please send Tipsy Lemon and Alexania Kingsleigh to the principal’s office?”_ **

“Of course, they’ll be right up!” he replied, before going back to his lesson.

Tips felt their stomach swoop and hurriedly gathered their stuff up alongside Lexi. They felt the gaze of their classmates boring into their back as they followed Lexi out the door. The door shut behind the duo and they traded nervous glances before linking hands and hurrying towards the principal’s office.

“What do you think they’re calling us in for?” Lexi asked and Tips shrugged.

“No idea, maybe skipping class? Although we’ve only missed a few so far,” they replied. The two dancers climbed the staircase that led to her office and stopped at the door. Tips glanced at Lexi before hesitantly knocking.

“Come in,” the overly preppy voice of the principal called. Tips inhaled and steeled themselves as they pushed open the door and entered the spacious office.

“Hello, Fairy Godmother, you wanted to see us?” Lexi asked, false cheeriness coloring her tone. 

“Ah yes! Please, sit down.” Tips followed Lexi further into the office and plopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

“Why did you call us here, Fairy Godmother?” Tips asked warily. Their principal took off her glasses and set them on the desk, frowning at the two of them.

“I must say that I am extremely disappointed in the two of you. I was under the impression that you both knew how to respect public property,” she said. Lexi tilted her head in confusion.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Lexi replied.

“Last night there was a break-in at the Museum of Cultural History-”

“And you suspect us, don’t you?” Tips cut in, narrowing their eyes. The Fairy Godmother shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cleared her throat.

“Not _exactly._ But given your track record with rules and all, it does not seem like much of a stretch. Although I don’t know _why_ you two would break in there.”

“What proof do they have? Was there a clear shot of the burglar's faces?” Lexi asked as she laced her hands together tightly. Tips clenched their fists and felt their foot begin to rapidly tap on the floor.

“Well, there wasn’t any _solid_ evidence, but it was confirmed that the perpetrators were of teenage years, and given the fact that this is the closest school, it made sense that they would be from Auradon.”

“Tips and I did not do anything wrong, Fairy Godmother and it was rude of you to suspect us right from the get-go. Good day.” Lexi stormed out of the office and Tips stiffly nodded.

“Have a _wonderful_ day,” they said, hurrying after Lexi.

\----

“Are you coming down to dinner, Lex?” Tips asked, crossing their arms.

“I’m not really hungry,” she replied, not moving from her spot on the bed. She had been there ever since their visit to the office and even let Tips skip out on practice.

“Dear,” Tips said, moving to sit on the bed. Lexi curled up even more, shying away from Tips’ hand. They let their hand drop onto the comforter with a sigh, “You shouldn’t let that encounter stick in your head.”

“So you’d rather we just ignore the fact that she thinks we’re criminals?”

“No! I mean… well what do you suggest we do?” Lexi sighed and turned over, facing Tips, who looked perplexed.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, “I really don’t know.”

“What if we tried to find out who actually broke in?” Tips said, standing and beginning to pace around the dorm. Lexi slowly sat up, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“That… is a stupid idea,” she replied and Tips gasped in offense, “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i feel like im way to soft for my oc's 
> 
> like i was writng something and i was like "aww i love them so much i just wanna wrap them up in a blanket and serve them cookies"
> 
> but its fine
> 
> we good here lmaoo


End file.
